fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC22
is the 22th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the final part of "Shibuya Trip Arc". In this episode, where Esther and Ion/Byakko will joined officially the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!. (These writings of the episode will been redone) Plot The story continued when Cain struggled to try to kill Rosette and Esther as he roared with rage. Rosette, despite her wounds in her body by bullets caused by Esther, she hold Cain's halberd to protected both girls while he tried to pushed her away. But unfortunately, Esther fell from the skyscraper because of Cain who had pushed Rosette as she tried to defend her. Rosette turned her head as she noticed that Esther have just fallen from the skyscraper, one of them screamed. Rosette shouted Esther's name, Cain laughed diabolically for this vicious act. Abel is furious and grabbed Cain's collar shirt and pointing his weapon, Cain laughed because he thought he was going to kill him, but if he killed him, he would never save Esther from the deadly fall in time, and then he claimed that if Esther dies it's because of Rosette. Abel gritted his teeth in anger and frustration. Into her deadly fall, Esther thought she was going to die. Juliet shouted Esther's name. In her thoughts, Esther had just reconciled. Cain laughed diabolically as Esther is about to die by the deadly fall while Abel is furious and shouted to insult him. In her thoughts, Esther has just been forgiven for acts of madness, and does not want it to end like this, she yelled to save her. But Rosette just threw herself to save Esther, she hugged Esther strongly but the fall continues. Chrno, as he is in his full devil form, he flying and come to rescured them, he shouted that it's too dangerous for Rosette because of her injuries. Rosette sends Esther in Chrno's arms, but unfortunately, Rosette had blurry glance and has just lost consciousness, while while the blood of her wounds poured out during the fall. Esther yelled Rosette's name while she is about to been crushed on the ground that leads to death, Suzaku and Seiryu are flying to trying to save them but risk to be late. Suddenly, a unknown female creature that look like as a thunderbird with some features inspired of a maid. She managed to save Rosette from the deadly fall by grabbed her with her beak, to the surprise of all. Then she lays the unconscious Rosette on the ground, and finally she leaves by flying away. Suzaku asked who is she, her reveals of "Raijin: The Shikigami of Thunderbolt", and apparently she also knows Suzaku or rather Hermione, which surprised her, she asked her to take care of all the rest and said that they will see each other soon. Raijin leaves Suzaku quickly like a lightning. Chrno landed on the ground and dropped Esther tries to call Rosette to wake her up, Suzaku rushed towards them. Suzaku, Kirin and Seiryu are returned into Hermione, Jo and Azmaria, they watched the dying Rosette, Hermione is about of crying, she blamed herself of did not know how to protect her. Esther yelled as she blamed herself to have shooted at Rosette and not want to die. Hermione's tears fell on the wounded body, she apologizes for not being able to help and is only a burden for them and felt responsible for the fiasco, if she will have to go back the day or Ion has been assassinated and so tell the truth between Esther and Rosette, nothing would have happened. Chrno noticed Hermione's tears on Rosette's body, her body comes to be treated and the wounds disappear thanks to her tears which have the power to heal the wounds. Chrno is relieved that Rosette has been treated and saved thanks to the tears of healing, he hugged her in tears, Azmaria thinking that Hermione had healed Rosette with her tears. Hermione realizes that she was nevertheless able to help others, before, she was rejected by others because they considered her as a youkai and had killed many people involuntarily, she remembers she nearly to caused Juliet's loss because of her. Later at the hospital, Rosette wakes up in a hospital bed, she gets up slowly and looks around and noticed she wore a hospital payama, but realizes that her gunshot wounds in the body have been gone. Rosette noticed that Chrno was beside her, and he was relieved to learn that Rosette was re-established. Rosette wondered where she was, Chrno said they were in the hospital, it was tears that allowed her to heal her wounds, all their classmates are in the hallway falling asleep in the seats. When they come out from the hospital room, they discovered all of their classmates and teachers are asleep, included Romeo, Juliet and others. Chrno said they are worried about Rosette but are relived she was healed from bad injuries. Rosette covered her mouth with both hands, she melted into tears and hid her face while Chrno caress her head. Meanwhile in the church, Esther makes a prayer crying in a comical way, she said that she apologizes for shooting at an innocent man who is falsely accused of murder, she confesses her sins. Abel said that Esther is simply a victim of a conspiracy caused by Cain, and God forgave her because he knew what actually happened. But to be able to redeem, Esther must join the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! and make Ion as her familiar because he was Byakko: the Shikigami of Autumn. But yet, Esther hesitated to join them, because she was not enough to assume her responsibility for she was filled with hatred and vengeance towards Rosette. The next days after Azmaria leave the group to return towards Akihabara among the students of the Edo Middle School and finish the remainder of her in Akihabara stay, obviously no one knew of her absence as Joshua use a Katashiro given by Azmaria as alternative means, and doing as if nothing was there. All of the second-grade and third-grade students are gathered into the entrance of the Shibuya Station, Hermione rejoices able to return to Kyoto and take a good hot bath, Rosette still thinks about Esther and is worried about her, and hoped she would forgive her. Later they prepare to ride in the respective buses and finally return to Kyoto for some hours. Later in Kyoto, then at the entrance to the Heian High School, everybody got off the bus. Teachers have given permission to go home. Rosette is very happy to be able to go home, so she could find Azmaria as she is returning from her school trip from Akihabara. Hermione leaves and asks to leave her alone, Juliet said that Hermione had forgotten her luggage. In the Kyoto neighborhood, Hermione was wandering about thinking and thinking about Raijin who had a connection with her and wondered why. She sees a beautiful woman with a lavender-colored kimono and long black hair, who walks and disappeared from the circulation which noticed her and she stops suddenly. Her stomach began to gurgle heavily, Hermione had her hand placed on her growling stomach, she blushed and get embarrassed, she commented that the food from Shibuya are good but yet she really that hungry and be like Juliet, she was always hungry and eat more than her. She noticed the shop called the "Kouga Bakehouse", she went to the interior where Saemon Kisaragi and his little sister Okoi worked to sell varieties of bread, Karēpan, Melonpan, Anpan and many others. Okoi greeted Hermione but recognized her, as she had already met her in Shibuya with Saemon, Hermione is very surprised to see them. Okoi asked her a question about her school trip, Hermione replied that everything was fine after these incidents where the Ayakashis came out, she had just returned to Kyoto, and she give so much money to buy the Karēpan, the Melonpan, the Anpan and the Taiyaki. Okoi said that it's the leader of the Kouga clan who had created the Kouga Bakehouse 50 years ago, his name is Danjou Kouga. Then she leave from the Kouga Bakehouse and would carry a large paper bag of bread varieties while Okoi say good bye. When Hermione is about to ate one of her taiyakis while running happily, someone grabbed Hermione's ankle which surprised her. When she looked someone down and she kneeled down and tried to wake him, it's Abel (with spiral eyes with a comic effect). He asked to feed him, he stretched out his hand slowly and he was very hungry, his belly gurgling while Hermione has widened eyes. Later, Abel ate very quickly all the rest of the varieties of bread that annoyed much Hermione. She looked at the empty paper bag, then she glared angrily at Abel with her anger glare with a comical way while the anger veins appeared on her head, she said angrily that Abel is supposed to eat only half of his reserves, and because of him, her empty stomach was growling again. Her stomach was growling as she was very hungry, Abel apologized and was always poor and needed food, but that would not change anything for Hermione and then he has only to fend for himself to find money and food. But Abel is suddenly sleeping that irritates Hermione even more, she beat him with a baseball bat in a puff of smoke with a comical way and woken up by calling him rude. Later when Astharoshe met with Abel and Hermione as she was looking for Ion and Esther, Abel's face was bloated and bruises since Hermione had hit him just now and was kneeling. Hermione had her arms folded, with her eyes closed and frowned. Astharoshe asked what Abel ended up with a puffy face, Hermione replied that she had to give a good lesson to Abel as he showed ungrateful to her since he had to eat all her breads and was sleeping in front of her when she spoke. Astharoshe said that Abel is maybe a goofy and clumsy eater, but he's actually a powerful Krusnik like his twin brother Cain and his younger sister Seth, a creature similar to the vampires but they nourish vampire blood, Hermione is surpsied and thinking it's canibalism. Into the flashback, many years ago, Abel, Cain, Seth and Lilith were the test tube babies created for the Mars Colonization Project. Abel had a strong hatred for humans, and he joined the Methuselah in the war after the Armageddon. His prejudice towards humans was the result of an unexplained betrayal by persons dear to Abel that was mentioned. During the war between the humans and Methuselah, he killed seven million humans. Until when Lilith was killed by Cain caused Abel to abandon the war. Since the tragedy, he spent many years by mourning in Lilith's crypt at the Vatican, until a young Caterina Sforza fled there to escape from the Methuselah assassins. Abel, deciding then to defend the humans, and saved the young Caterina and chose to live. End of the flashback, Hermione asked about of Cain, Abel explains that Cain was once a gentle, beloved leader of the Mars Colonization Project, until when an accident killed him. It's Seth injected him with the Crusnik nanomachines which saved his life, but also drove him insane. Hermione asked where is Esther and Ion. Meanwhile, Mirka Fortuna hugged her grandson, Ion, as she is very relieved to learn that he was reincarnated after his death. Ion explaining that it was actually Cain who assassinated him by taking Rosette's appearance and accusing her from the murder, it's Abel who takling the truth. He can now able to seen spirits and youkai as he is originally unable to see spirits and hates things relating to youkai and mediums, until his death and reincarnation, even as a Shikigami-Fairy, he remains as a Methuselah. Mirka brokes slowly the hug while he continue to talk, about Esther, she refuses to seal the pact with him and becoming her familiar, because there was a good reason to act like that. Into the flashback, Esther refuses to make Ion as her familiar and seal the pact with him, as she is convinced that the Shikigami-Fairies are like the demons, Ion replied that he's one the Holy Beasts of Kyoto able to save Takamagahara and they are so different unlike evil demons as they are half-youkai. He asked why she refused to sealed the pact with him, Esther replied that if she refuses, it is because she does not want to lose him again like that it happened six months ago, she leave and run away from Ion. End of the flashback where Esther is alone of the Forest of Hungry Wolves. in her thoughts, if she really wants to protect Ion because she knows that he hates youkai and unable to see them and prefers to confront against the Ayakashis alone, but she is soon confronted with Cain. Cain who has creates a seal from heis hand palm to harvest the Mugen Furyoku to created an amulet paper, and then send it to form an Ayakashi who looke like a Onikuma, the rest of the Mugen Furyoku is bring to the Dragon's Gate, in order to break one of the 24 Pentagram seals, and it is now 23 Pentagram seals after one of them is broken from the Dragon's Gate. It take possession of an Onikuma nearby, both are merged to make one. . . Major Events * The "Shibuya Trip Arc" will ended with the episode 22, and starts the "Okinawa Arc" with the episode 23. * This is the last episode to have "Kimi to Nara!" as the ending. * Esther and Ion/Byakko have joined the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!. * Esther has sealed the pact with Byakko and making him her familiar. * Rosette and Esther are reconciled after being saved from the deadly fall. * Kagerou appears in the first time and join temporarily as an ally and she became Hermione's personal maid and tutor. * Kagerou is also been reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy, known as Raijin: the Shikigami of Thunderbolt and her element is Lightning. * Raijin used the "Electric Shock" in the first time. * The Iga Pastryhouse is shown in the first time. * The Kouga Bakehouse is shown in the first time. * The characters of "Basilisk" are appeared in the first time. Trivia * It was revealed that Kagerou had living into Yomi and being tortrured by Leontes for 400 years, before to being reincarnated. * Kagerou was hired as a new teacher at the Heian High School. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the Onikuma is a mountain bear which has lived for a very long time and transformed into a youkai, the name meaning in Japanese from "Demon Bear". The Onikuma continue growing and reach sizes much larger than even the largest natural bears. They walk on two legs and are large enough to carry off cows and horses, and can easily move aside boulders than ten men could not budge. They are so powerful that they can even crush a monkey with the palm of their hand. Their behavior is very similar to that of ordinary bears, live into the mountains, and far away from humans. The Onikuma are nocturnal, hunt and eat just about anything. Because of their demoniac natures, the encounters between Onikuma and humans are very rare. They are often being violent, they are able of stealing cows and horses and walking off into the forest with them in hand, the villagers have no choice but to try to hunt and kill the Onikuma. To hunted an Onikuma, the special tactics are required. First, hunters use strong timber to build a sturdy wooden structure resembling a square well casing. This is covered with wisteria vines and inserted to plug up the entrance of the onikuma’s den. Then, sticks and brush are pushed in through the narrow openings around the den plug. The onikuma will pull these things into the den and pile them up in the back, like a nest. As more and more are inserted, the den will fill up until there is no more space, and the onikuma will push its way out through the vine-covered plug. Then, it is stabbed with a long spear or shot it with a rifle. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo * Esther Blanchett / Cure Sakuya Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter * Byakko / Ion Fortuna * Raijin / Kagerou * Inaba / Astharoshe Asran Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei * Abel Nightroad Villains * Cain Nightroad * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Benvolio De Frescobaldi * Tybalt * Curio * Francisco * Cordelia * Mary Spencer * Seth Nightroad * Caterina Sforza * Tres Iques * Mirka Fortuna * Saemon Kisaragi * Okoi * Hotarubi * Yashamaru * Rousai Azuki * Ogen Iga * Danjou Kouga Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Story Arcs Category:Shibuya Trip Arc